Office work is routinely sedentary. Sedentary work brings with it an increased risk of poor health. Consequently, many office workers seek ways to integrate exercise into their workday.
There exist a number of prior art devices for exercising in chairs, including the following:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,633 to Rice;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,260 to Rovinsky et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,445 to Rovinsky et al.;    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0053756 to Tremayne;    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0142797 to Andre; and,    U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,284 to Curtis.
The inventor has identified a need for improved exercise devices which may be attached to or incorporated into chairs.